Hate turning into Love
by Dark-Lady-Devinity
Summary: It's so hard to hate someone, then learn to love them. But it does happen. Kyo x Yuki. There is shounen ai! Rating just in case. Please R & R! Finished
1. Chapter 1

**Hate turning into Love**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

_Love and hate. The two most passionate, controlling and confusing emotions in the human heart. It is so easy to love someone, even when they hurt you, and so hard to make yourself hate them when hate would protect you. However... the opposite is true too. It is just so hard to start loving someone when you have hated them for so long. Be it romantic love, family love, friendship or the sheer love of life. For once you start hating someone, it takes over you mind, your sense, your vision. You cannot see any good in someone you hate. You make assumptions about them, make them out to be cruel, evil... black hearted. And yet, to finally get the chance to see past your hatred, to no longer have it control you and your passions, then you can start loving them. It doesn't matter what kind of love either._

_And yet, it seems that the greatest obstacle in a world of love and hate is the other person. It's so hard to start loving someone you used to hate. However, what happened when they don't love you in return?_

Kyo Sohma sighed as he read those two paragraphs on learning to love someone you hate. It felt as if someone had reached into his mind, found his thoughts and put them on paper. For a long time, maybe even all his life, Kyo had hated Yuki Sohma because Yuki was the rat and he was the cat from the Chinese Zodiac legend.

The cat had been tricked by the rat, and then to farther punish the cat and the humans who were possessed by the cat's spirit, the rat would always best the cat in everything. There was nothing that Yuki couldn't do better than Kyo. Kyo hated his cousin for this and he hated that he would always be shunned by his family because of the rat. Hell, Kyo thought, his mother had _killed_ herself because he was the cat.

With all that hatred and pain in his heart, Kyo made it his destiny to one day beat Yuki, or die trying. And there were any times when that was nearly possible. Yuki had thrown Kyo into many trees, through doors, and once through the roof. However, Kyo was hot headed and determined to keep trying and someday beat that bastard.

But everything began to change.

Kyo was forced to live under the same roof and go to the same school as Yuki. Along with that, Tohru Honda had come into his life. Tohru showed him kindness and love for the first time. He grew to love her, at first romantically and then as a sister. It was hard to make the switch, but he knew that it would be Yuki to claim her heart. Although that hadn't happened yet.

However, one of the major changes of having Tohru in his life was that she taught him to be more loving and understanding of people. And slowly he had begun to see he was wrong about Yuki. About a lot of things. The rat wasn't perfect, he didn't have an easy life and he had a hard time making friends, even though everyone loved him. It was strange to see that Yuki wasn't all that different than himself. Yet the biggest change happened when Kyo found Yuki having a nightmare about Akito.

And for once, the cat's heart softened. He didn't have physical fights with Yuki as often, he tried to keep his temper in check, though it wasn't always easy. And, in among all this trying and change, Kyo found himself loving bits and pieces of his rival. He started to see Yuki as another human being and as family. Yet he couldn't let Yuki know, not even when these feelings evolved into a greater kind of love.

Besides, Yuki would be happier with Tohru anyways.

It really wasn't easy letting go of all that hatred. It was harder learning to love, even when things started sneaking past him. And yet, it had happened.

_And yet, it seems that the greatest obstacle in a world of love and hate is the other person. It's so hard to start loving someone you used to hate. However, what happened when they don't love you in return?_

Kyo had to wonder. What would it be like, living his life now that he had fallen in love with Yuki and would never be loved back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate turning into Love**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Chapter Two**

_You know, someday someone's going to tell you that they love you. And they are going to mean it. They really do love you. And what are you going to say? Thanks but no thanks? You can't deny this feeling any longer. It exists, whether you want it to or not. I see the girls that come up to you, nearly every day, and you push them away. You even push away the guys that get too close to you in that way. It's foolish. You are never going to meet the right person unless you give someone a chance! _

_Are you looking for perfection? Well you are not going to find it. It doesn't exist! Are you fearing rejection? Why would you be the one rejected if you the one a person is coming to? You're the one who rejects people and you're the one with the false sense of perfection. I just hope that when he or she says "I love you" and truly means it, you won't do something stupid. Cause that person could be the one that makes your life worthwhile._

_I think I know who cares about you too. But your fears blind you._

Yuki Sohma paused in his studies to remember that strange lecture. It had come from one of his upper classmen, a quiet girl, but she wasn't so quiet when she was yelling at him. A few minutes before he had turned down another classmate, (this one a first year), and the elder found out. Apparently they were sisters. But in the end, it wasn't her little sister the upper classman was worried about. It was him.

_I think I know who cares about you too. But your fears blind you._

Yuki had no idea who she meant. The entire female-student body population was in love with him. It could be any girl in the school. Even some of the boys.

"Sohma-kun?"

A soft, sweet voice interrupted Yuki's thoughts. He turned and found Tohru Honda looking at him with large brown eyes.

"Yes Honda-san?"

"Um, well, I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything, but you seem so withdrawn at the moment and I was wondering... is something wrong?" Tohru asked, a worried expression plastered over her face.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. I'm sorry to worry you. However, is there something else bothering you?"

"O-oh no! Well, um, yes. Things have been... strange lately between you and Kyo-kun. Has something happened? It isn't anything I did, is it?"

'Why did she have to mentioned that damn cat?' Yuki thought, before saying out loud, "I actually don't know what has been wrong with Kyo lately. It's probably nothing. There isn't any need to worry about the stupid cat anyway."

"Um, okay." Tohru didn't look convinced. "Well, it's time to go back to class. See you later, Sohma-kun!"

Yuki felt a pang as he watched Tohru head back to class. It hurt him, knowing that he didn't love her the way he once did. However, he only cared about her as a sisterly figure. She was the first person to be truly kind to him because she wanted to and the first person who acted like she wanted to really know him. It had been easy to mistake brotherly feelings of love or romantic love. He just hoped that Tohru wasn't the person that his upper classman was talking about. It would destroy him if he had to break her heart.

_You are never going to meet the right person unless you give someone a chance! _

Although he did give Tohru the chance. Everyone in the whole school knew he was close to the girl. He even knew that some of the Prince Yuki fan club girls though she was a witch. Besides, it didn't feel like the upper classman was talking about Tohru.

_I just hope that when he or she says "I love you" and truly means it, you won't do something stupid. Cause that person could be the one that makes your life worthwhile._

Yuki suddenly smiled. He would give this person the chance to be the special one. Because the person that makes him feel worthwhile, had to be worthwhile themselves.

Now, he just had to figure out who.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hate turning into Love**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Chapter Three**

_One of the hardest things in life is to watch two people fight when both mean so much to you. It is true that people do not get along all the time and sometimes two particular personalities just clash, until it's like adding fuel to a fire. Yet, both the fuel and fire of these two people mean so much to you and you just want them to get along so badly. Even if such a wish is the end of you. But you have to hope and try to help because trying means the possibility of helping, of healing. For those two volatile people may just end up being the closest of friends and allies, finding love and faith in one another. And that will make everything worthwhile._

Tohru was worried. A strange feeling was in the air, surrounding two of her dearest friends. For a while, the feeling only came from Kyo. For one thing, Kyo wouldn't fight with Yuki anymore. Although most people would consider this a good thing, Tohru knew something was wrong. Yuki would still argue and the cousins were not getting any closer. Instead, they were drifting farther apart.

It was now a battle of hidden emotions and feelings on Kyo's part.

However, as of yesterday, Yuki was acting strange as well. Tohru may have been slow at times, but she wasn't blind. Tohru could sense when emotions were being lead through a confusing maze of human hearts. She had seen the lost and confused look on Yuki's face the other day in school after he talked to an upper-classman. Also, Hana-chan had even picked up strange waves coming from both Sohmas. It all had to do with the ties between the two males, Tohru felt, even if nezumi and neko didn't know it.

She loved both of them so much. They were her family and she would find a way to make them happy.

**x-x-x**

It had cooled down that evening when Tohru confronted Kyo. She had found the neko staring at the dinner table, not noticing the world around him. Tohru realized he was zoned out and didn't even know she was there.

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo looked up and the sound of his name and found Tohru looking at him, slightly worried and nervous. However, he wasn't shocked or surprised by the girl's sudden appearance.

"Yes, Tohru-kun?"

Tohru blushed and tried to figure out how to phrase what she had to say. "Um, well, not that it's any of my business, but I feel that something very sad is between you and Sohma-kun and I wanted to help! I want you to know that you can confide in me no matter what! I want to be a good friend for you, Kyo-kun!"

There was a semi-awkward pause after Tohru's little speech. The rice ball was blushing fiercely, but was still proud of herself. Kyo just looked on blankly before he caught on to the girl's meaning. She knew he was in love with Yuki, although she hadn't completely figured it out yet. Suddenly the neko's face turned a violent shade of red. Tohru noticed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Was I wrong? Am I specking out of place? I'm afraid that I do not understand everything about this feeling, but..."

"Hey, it's okay Tohru." Kyo interrupted. "You just surprised me, is all. But there is nothing going on between me and that damn rat. We hate each other's guts. That is all there is to it."

Kyo moved to stand but Tohru put a hand over his. Surprised once again, the boy looked into the rice ball's shinning brown eyes.

"Whatever is going on, Kyo-kun, I want you to know it's okay and I'll be here you." Tohru said, softly. "I love you. You, Sohma-kun and Shigure-san are my family. I'm always here for you."

A small silence fell over the room, although not as awkward as the last. Kyo just stood there, eyes hidden behind a curtain of orange hair. After a while, he gave Tohru a shaky smile.

"I love him."

A surprised look, wide eyes and then, a soft smile.

"Then tell him."

_Finding love and faith in someone makes everything worth-while._

**TBC**.

You know, Tohru is actually pretty smart. Tohru has only gotten on red mark on an exam in her entire life and that's because she was extra stressed over the exams with her mom dead and her promise and stuff. I've also noticed that she's really good with emotions and people, even though she can be slow at times. I've come across a few bashers of the rice ball and it annoys me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hate turning into Love**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Chapter Four**

_Love is worth the greatest risks, the greatest chances. Rejection is always a possibility but not necessarily the outcome. However, you reject yourself when you keep these feelings of love hidden inside yourself. You reject the love of another without even letting them know they were loved. The only thing left in this life that is still pure is love. It is foolish to hide away feelings that can give you purity because you fear outcomes._

_Is not losing love's purity a far greater risk than rejection?_

Kyo sat on the roof, watching the setting sun. Tohru's words were running through his mind, teasing his overwhelmed heart. The onigiri had told him, quite simply, to tell Yuki how he felt. Was it really that easy though? The nezumi was sure to mock him or reject him in some horrible way. But...

But he never had Yuki's respect and attention. The fairer teen was always insulting him. There was absolutely nothing to lose. So why did it feel like Kyo was glued to the roof?

'If I had a thousand and one wishes, I'd wish for the courage to be with you.' Kyo thought. 'It might seem like a simple thing, but I'd need at least a thousand wishes to make it come true.'

There was no point in wishing for wishes though. And Yuki was right here, inside the house.

Why not try?

**x-x-x**

_Love will be your greatest ally when it is given the chance. Having someone who loves you gives comfort and guaranteed friendship, even when you fight. Does that not mean something to the human heart? Consider this and please, don't reject that someone the first chance you get. Love will lead you strong and true in all directions. Let it help you now._

Yuki sighed. He was so confused these past few days. It was completely the fault of his upper classman too. She had put such silly notions about love into his head that he couldn't seem to make himself forget about.

These thoughts clouded his mind so he didn't see when Kyo plopped down across the dinner table from him. The neko sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, not realizing that Yuki was completely zoned out.

"I love you." Words blurted out hastily and intense blushing followed.

Yuki just looked at him blanky. Kyo shuddered, fearing the worst. A light of recognition and surprise spread over the nezumi's face.

"When did you get here?" Yuki asked, eyes narrowed. "Trying to sneak up on me?"

Kyo stared before yelling, "You weren't paying attention! I just confessed my love for you and you were off in La-La Land! What's the point in even trying to talk to you, ya damn nezumi!"

"What?"

Kyo gave out a scream of undignified embarrassment, before storming off. He had lost all his nerve after that and just couldn't put up with being in the same room as Yuki at the moment. If he didn't get out of here soon, he'd melt into a spineless puddle.

Yuki, meanwhile, was processing the past few minutes in his mind when he realized what Kyo had said. 'The baka neko _loves_ me!' Yuki thought, highly confused. He wondered if his upper classman had known about Kyo's feelings all along.

The teen sighed, before remembering what he promised himself and his school mate. He would give love a chance when the time arose. Although most would admit that Kyo was the exception to that promise. However Yuki would not back down on something so important.

'Besides, what do I actually know about the cat that wasn't forced on me by Akito and the Zodiac curse?' the teen thought. 'Nothing really. And if I'm learning to give my brother the chance, then surely I can give Kyo a chance.'

With that, Yuki went after the neko. He found him just as Kyo was going to escape out the door.

"Kyo."

"What do you want!"

"I don't love you."

"I figu..."

"But that doesn't mean I can't learn how."

There was nothing to say to that, Kyo found, as Yuki softly pressed his lips against the other boy's.

**x-x-x**

Tohru smiled as she watched the scene, hidden away in the corner. It was all so romantic and she wanted to cry with happiness. Shigure, hidden beside her, was crying himself. Only, he was trying to hold in snorts of laughter. Suddenly the dog couldn't hold it anymore and he burst out singing;

"Yuki and Kyo, up in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

What a mood killer.

_And with that conclusion, hate has turned into love. And it's not really that difficult a change after all._


End file.
